The increasing demand for high data-rate wireless service has motivated various standards bodies, such as the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE 802.16), and so forth, to develop various wireless systems supporting faster data-rate, higher spectral efficiency and more reliable communication. These standards bodies have developed wireless systems, such as ultra mobile broadband (UMB), Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced, wireless metropolitan area networks (MAN), and so on. In these standards and others, turbo code is a key technology of forward error correction (FEC) in high data-rate packet service.
Generally, a turbo code consists of two or more constituent encoders. Also, to provide more reliable data service, hybrid automatic repeat request (HARM) operation is carried out with FEC. For example, in a LTE downlink (DL), an asynchronous HARQ operation is considered and four (4) redundancy versions are generated for HARQ transmission in the rate matching block. Therefore, at a given resource size, a number of coded bits to be transmitted is determined and a redundancy version of packet should be prepared accordingly.
Generally, different applications and services operating in a wireless system may have a different preferred packet size. For example, low latency services may prefer a small packet size, while high throughput services may prefer a large packet size. Typically, with the same code rate, different packet sizes may result in different wireless system performance. Therefore, a different number of coded bits may be used for different packet sizes to optimize wireless system performance.